


Black Satin

by IrishWitch58



Series: All Tied Up In You [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Coming Untouched, M/M, Panties, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishWitch58/pseuds/IrishWitch58
Summary: Seriously folks, more of the same. It's 3500 words of bondage flavored smut. If it's not your cup of tea, wander on.





	

“Bucky?” The voice was low and gentle. “Bucky, you awake?” 

“Nnnnghhh, g'way,” was the totally lucid response as Bucky burrowed deeper into the utterly wonderful blankets and pillows but it was already too late. He was, indeed, awake and Rogers, also known as That Bastard, knew it.  
“Come on, Buck. Breakfast?” the voice wheedled. Then he got really mean. “Coffee?”  
Bucky pulled the blanket back to allow one baleful eye to glare at Steve. Steve, his loving companion, who was also the sadistic son-of-a-bitch who had staged the scene of last night which had so exhausted him. Bucky shifted and winced at a few residual aches. Thrilling and satisfying but still, a man needed his rest after all that. Yet there Steve sat, obviously showered, aggravatingly cheerful and holding out a mug that steamed gently and smelled like pure heaven.  
No help for this. Bucky would have to get up to get that mug. Grumbling, he sat up and pushed the covers down around his waist. Steve grinned. “Shower's hot. I'll have breakfast ready for you.”  
Bucky was NOT that easy. “French toast WITH cinnamon and the REAL syrup.” he demanded as he struggled to manage the mug and escape the now clinging bed sheets.  
The shower really did feel wonderful and Bucky finished his coffee standing in front of the mirror cataloging the bruises that dotted his limbs and torso. He traced a few of the more prominent ones with a finger. This was also part of his pleasure, seeing the evidence of his bliss mapped on his skin. Regretfully, he regarded the empty mug. That had to be remedied. He pulled on some sweats Steve had left on the heated towel rack and made his way out of the bedroom.  
Steve's friend Danny had a beautiful large home but Bucky had paid no attention to the floor plan last night. He stood in the bedroom doorway and listened then sniffed then stepped confidently left and found a staircase. The faint noises and a stronger whiff of cinnamon and maple confirmed his choice. He found Steve in the kitchen to the right of the foot of the stairs. Steve never turned from the range. “Coffee's over there.” He nodded his head to the gleaming granite counter that extended away from the stove. “And your french toast is ready.” He scooped the food onto a plate and sprinkled more cinnamon before cutting the bread into triangles and placing it on the center island next to a glass pitcher. Bucky settled on a stool and set down his refilled coffee and beamed at Steve as he picked up the pitcher.  
“It's warm! You warmed the syrup! I knew there was a reason I loved you.” Bucky proceeded to drown the french toast in warm maple goodness. Steve had his own helping in the pan and was, wisely, warming more syrup. Since he had basically french toasted an entire loaf of bread, it took them some time to finish breakfast.  
They tidied the dungeon and the guest room and Bucky began to gather up the bits and pieces and look for the duffle to begin putting stuff away. “You know we don't have to leave, right? Danny is gone for at least a month and I signed us out of anything short of an emergency for two weeks.”  
Bucky stared. “You're serious, a vacation?”  
Steve nodded. “We could just take off and go skiing or scuba diving but I kinda thought this had more potential.” His expression was nothing but smug.  
“And you're sure that Danny won't mind?”  
Steve kissed him lightly. “Sure. We can stay as long as we like, or at least as long as the others don't need us. And I made sure they knew emergency meant nothing short of Armageddon. We need the time away. We've never been able to do that, just take time for us. I think it's time to be a little selfish.” Steve kissed him again, a gentle promise. “This is all for us.” He gave the chain Bucky wore a light tug. “Let's finish here and I'll give you the tour. And then we're gonna need more groceries because I don't think Danny really had any idea how much we eat.”  
Dressed as anonymously as they could manage, they headed off to the grocery store. The cart was loaded with fresh produce, loaves of wonderful bakery bread and a variety of other necessary items. Steve paid with one of the unmarked black Stark cards while Bucky bagged up the order. They headed back to the house, the stereo in the car playing light jazz and Steve holding Bucky's left hand all the way. It had taken Bucky a long time to get used to Steve touching him there. He was still sometimes surprised that the metal didn't bother him at all.  
They stowed groceries together and Steve suggested a movie. Bucky was shocked when he realized that he meant going out to an actual theater. “Show doesn't start for an hour,” Steve commented. “It's that new spy thing. Shouldn't be too crowded at the earlier show during the week. We've just got time to get ready.” Bucky was bemused but followed readily when Steve headed upstairs to the guest room. They had made the bed that morning. Steve rummaged in their bag for a moment, pulling out a familiar object. He held up the silicone device and raised both eyebrows. Bucky gulped hard once and turned around. He dropped his pants around his ankles and leaned on the mattress. Steve loomed over him, caging him with heavily muscled arms on either side and pressing up behind him, crowding him with solid hips and thighs. Bucky felt the nip of strong teeth at his ear lobe, tugging gently. He shivered and goose flesh prickled his skin. Steve followed the nip with small kisses over Bucky's shoulders and the back of his neck and Bucky felt the tingle of arousal simmering hot under his skin. He gave a soft moan when Steve moved one hand off the bed and trailed it over his groin, fingers teasing the beginnings of his erection before moving back to stroke his ass. The hand left briefly and Bucky heard a soft plastic snick before the fingers returned, sliding up and down his crack and circling his hole so gently it drove him mad. He growled in frustration and received a sharp nip at the meaty part of his shoulder and subsided. Steve was not going to be rushed. Eventually a single finger breached him and Bucky sighed contentedly. Steve added a second finger to stretch him, the muscle giving to the familiar pressure and the slight burn. Bucky felt the fingers leave and be replaced with the lubricated tip of the silicone toy. Steve twisted it, spreading the lube and gradually pushing forward. The larger segment popped in and Bucky felt the relief as his ass closed easily around the narrower neck. It was not an overlarge toy but it would keep him aware of it's presence.  
Steve stood up, planting a small kiss on the base of Bucky's spine before pulling him up. “How does it feel?” he asked. Bucky knew better than to mess around. He shifted a little and moved a few steps after kicking his pants and shoes off. He wriggled a bit and then sat carefully. “It's fine,” he answered. He knew Steve didn't want any discomfort or distraction he wasn't the cause of when they were playing. Bucky reached for his discarded clothes and Steve held out his hand for them. He placed Bucky's briefs to the side and handed him a small bag made of shiny black paper. Bucky opened the bag and extracted a pair of black satin panties, very similar to the red lace ones from last night. He made no comment as he stepped into them and pulled them up. Steve smoothed a hand over the fabric covering his ass, patting lightly. He gestured with one finger to indicate Bucky should put on the rest of his clothes while turning back to the bag. He retrieved a small plastic device and pressed a button. Bucky froze as he felt the silicone plug begin to buzz ever so slightly. He flushed and shifted in place. Steve just smiled and held up the remote. “Just making sure the batteries are good.”  
“Oh they're good, Steve.” Bucky was sure this was going to be a very long movie.  
Truthfully, the film might have been a good one. Bucky was never quite sure afterwards. Steve got the tickets while he went to the concession counter. With his hands full of a huge bucket of popcorn and two large sodas he crossed the lobby only to see Steve reach into his pocket. Bucky's eyes widened in alarm and he almost dropped everything when the vibration stepped up to the next setting. He managed to keep it together long enough to get to their seats. All bets were off as soon as the lights went down. Steve had apparently discovered a new setting on the remote. It cycled the device through a sequence of thumps, buzzes and taps, all in recognizable patterns but all different and cycling randomly. It was impossible to predict or adjust to it. Bucky risked a glance and saw Steve ostensibly engrossed in the film, munching popcorn. Bucky didn't trust that pose for a minute. Sure enough, he almost snorted Dr. Pepper out his nose when the intensity bumped up, same erratic cycling but more powerful. His jeans were strangling him and he shifted in his seat and outright whimpered. Steve reached an arm around his shoulders and casually toyed with the neck chain. Bucky read the message and breathed deeply, forcing himself to relax. Steve felt the change and lowered the setting back to the original.  
The movie had to end sometime. Steve turned the remote to off during the credits and Bucky took the respite as a chance to relieve his bladder of way too much soda. He selected a stall, not wanting to risk glances at his obviously aroused state. He recited multiplication tables in his head until he could empty his bladder.  
True to his worst fears, Steve turned the remote back on in the car and set it to cycle at a higher level than before. Bucky almost broke the center console before they pulled into the garage. Steve caught him against the inside of the garage door to the house. He kissed him breathless, palming his erection through his jeans. “Go upstairs, leave your clothes. Leave the panties on. Bring the toy bag and meet me in the dungeon.” Mercifully, he turned the vibrator off. Bucky hurried up the stairs, shed his clothes, tangling his jeans in his shoes, and grabbed the bag, flying back down the stairs. “Close the basement door behind you,” he heard Steve say from the room below. It thudded shut behind Bucky as he took the last steps two at a time. He left the bag on a table Steve pointed to and stood next to the padded bench that had been moved to the middle of the open floor space. Steve circled him slowly, touching him possessively and building the mood.  
Steve came back around to face him and kissed him, open mouthed and wet. Bucky could feel utterly drunk on just those kisses. He was grateful when Steve told him to lie down. He was already less than steady. He hoisted himself up to sit. “Turn over first,” Steve instructed. He quickly complied, pillowing his head on his right arm. Steve slid the elastic of the black satin down to mid thigh, grasping and twisting the base of the toy. He finally pulled steadily and Bucky shuddered as the wider bulge stretched him again before sliding out. He moved the plug to the side on a towel to be cleaned later. “Over,” he ordered. Bucky quickly flipped and settled on his back. He watched as Steve began to lay out the leathers he had used last night. This time he anchored them to eye bolts in the table with heavy carabiners. Starting at the neck, he worked down, gradually restricting Bucky's movements, leaving his arms pinned at his sides.  
As usual, Steve spent a lot of time checking the ease of the straps wherever they touched skin. Satisfied at last, he reached into the side pocket of the toy bag and produced another scrap of black satin. He fitted it over Bucky's eyes and slid the elastic around his head, reducing Bucky to perceptions of sound and touch. He strained his ears for some clue as to what might come next. There was a short rasping noise that eluded definition. He forgot it as Steve began by running his fingers and short nails over Bucky's exposed skin, touching in random spots, always avoiding his increasingly desperate and hopeful cock. There was the moist slide of a tongue over his nipple followed by a press of teeth and a short sharp tug. Bucky moaned as pain so allied with pleasure created lightning along his nerves. His cock, constrained in black satin, jerked and began to leak.  
He strained upward against the straps, heard a clink of glass and felt displaced air as Steve moved around the table. The first drop hit his arm and then a molten stream covered the right side of his chest except for the nipple. There was a pause and he began to sweat and wriggle, anticipating. The next drop hit his nipple but on the left. He shouted and writhed as more wax pattered down. This was the higher temp stuff and it stung.  
“Oh sorry, Baby,” Steve cooed. “Too hot, huh? I'll fix that.” Bucky began to beg him not to but he jumped at the touch of the ice, countering the heat and hardening the wax. The process was an art form and Steve was good at this. The wax dripped in spiraling patterns, followed by ice, until almost all his bare skin was wearing a coat of wax. He also knew what usually came next.  
“Time to get this off,” Steve murmured quietly right next to his ear. Bucky felt the flat of a large blade press into his thigh, high up near his balls. He held himself rigid as the blade turned and the edge angled up catching the wax and pulling it off. Bucky wondered if Steve had appropriated one of his own blades for the game. It would be like him to do that. He held still, breathing shallow and anxious as the wax was removed, chest last. The sharp edge teased bits off, seemingly randomly. His nipples were left to the last as the blade approached nearer and nearer, finally the sharp tip flicking off the little wax caps that were left.  
Bucky heard the knife rattle slightly on the table and relaxed as much as he could. The next touch was firm hands tugging the elastic top of the panties down, snugging it under his balls. He was quivering, every nerve sensitized with the prior play as Steve began to run his hands over his skin. He varied the pattern, circling back periodically to give Bucky's cock a few firm strokes. Each time, Bucky felt himself climb a little higher, the tension building. He was leaking slow steady trickles of precum which Steve used, swiping it off and slicking his hand up and down, firm, sure and never enough.  
“You know what I want,” Steve whispered. Bucky nodded the little he could with the strap on his neck. “Tell me,” Steve insisted.  
“You want me to cum when you aren't touching me there.” Bucky ground out the words ending with a high pitched desperate whine as Steve's strong calloused fingers gave three more firm strokes and then abandoned him again.  
“Good, Bucky. You can do that for me.” This time the pattern changed Steve just tickled his fingers along the underside of his rock hard erection. The room filled with the slick filthy squelching sound of Steve's grip on his cock and his own desperate groans and whimpers as tears leaked under the blindfold and chased a completion he thought he might never reach. He jerked his hips the tiny bit the straps allowed trying to chase the elusive touches but Steve controlled everything and he kept well out of reach unless it pleased him.  
“Come on, Buck,” he encouraged in a soft voice. “You can come anytime.” Bucky clenched both fists and moaned, loud and almost despairing. Steve kept his right hand busy and brought the left up, cupping Bucky's jaw and kissed him, tongue thrusting in, asserting complete control then pulling back, scraping his teeth along Bucky's lower lip, tugging, nibbling. Bucky heard the sounds he was making and had absolutely no control of the stream of moans and whimpers. Warmth gathered in his belly, his balls tightened and he hung suspended on the narrow edge of arousal. This time Steve didn't even touch him at all, just brushed his hand over, disturbing the air over the delicate skin of Bucky's cock.  
The coiling heat sprang loose and streams of come jetted upward, splattering him all the way up to his chin. He slid his tongue out, tasting the hint of bitter saltiness. Steve's hand now stroked him deliberately and he shook as the pressure stretched his orgasm impossibly. He saw white behind his eyes and went limp.  
The straps peeled away, one at a time until they were all gone. Steve placed two lengths of leather in Bucky's palm. “Hold on,” he directed. Steve tugged and he inched down to the foot of the table, Steve pulling the black satin off his right leg, leaving it dangling on the left. Steve lifted his legs and pushed two lubed fingers inward, pressing and then stretching, firm sure and undeniable. One more finger, a harder stretch and more lube. Bucky gripped the straps harder as the fingers were pulled loose. He felt the heavy solid press of Steve's cock, and panted through the slow advance and the crescendo of protesting nerves until the head popped all the way in, followed by small rocking motions as Steve sank a little deeper each time.  
Finally seated, Steve began a slow rhythm, steady, insistent and powerful. Bucky's own erection had never completely subsided after his orgasm. He was quickly fully hard again. He knew Steve could go a long time this way, keeping up steady, even thrusts. Bucky heard himself begin to beg and then was reduced to soft utterances of “Oh.oh.oh,” with each long glide. He had lost himself in just the feeling, no longer anticipating. His head rolled back and that was when Steve sped up and gripped Bucky's cock, jerking in the same rapid rhythm. The stuttering sounds ran together into one long scream as he came again, Steve moving right through it as he finally came himself, grunting softly before he withdrew carefully and gripped Bucky's wrists, massaging the right one until he released the straps.  
Steve nudged to get Bucky to lie more fully on the bench. Something clicked. “I'm dimming the lights,” he said before sliding the blindfold off. Bucky blinked, focused and smiled dazedly.  
“Hey,” he rasped. His voice was hoarse. Steve smiled at him and helped him sit up, standing in front of him as he swayed. He'd left several blankets and an air mattress in a corner and helped Bucky to it, wrapping him up in one of the soft fleece covers. Steve lay down and pulled Bucky in close to his chest and Bucky gave a happy sigh. Steve waited a few moments and then offered him water, having to hold the bottle for him. Bucky must have dozed a bit. When he stirred again, Steve was sitting against the wall. Bucky was draped over his lap.  
“Think you can make it upstairs?” Steve asked.  
“Sure,” Bucky agreed. He disentangled the blankets and stood reasonably firm. He shook the much abused scrap of black satin off his leg where it had clung tenaciously. He was walking past the bench to the stairs when Steve paused to fiddle with a camera that had been standing on a tripod, apparently during the entire scene. Steve unmounted it and took it with him as he followed Bucky up the stairs, keeping his other hand on Bucky's back.  
They made it to the guest bedroom when Bucky finally asked, “So, why the camera?”  
Steve pulled him in face to face and rested their foreheads together. “Because you didn't get to see what I could. I think you deserve to if you want to. Do you have any idea what I see when you're like that, so lost in what I'm doing?”  
Bucky shook his head minutely, a bit embarrassed. Steve smiled at the expression. “Guess I have to prove it. Tomorrow will be the first private screening of Bucky's adventures in bondage. For now, shower and sleep.”  
Who was Bucky to argue? Not all of Steve's plans were this good but he'd still follow him anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kinda decided our favorite boys needed a break. Not sure if there's more here. Pretty likely though, given the cesspool that is my brain.  
> Yes, wax play is fun. Yes, the idea of using a damned huge combat knife to remove wax is scary. That's the point. It's a mind game. And I decided Steve deserved to get off this time too. As for the teasing and making Bucky come this way, I recall seeing a very good video of a guy doing exactly this to his partner. I wanted to use that.  
> Please send kudos and comments if more of this flavor of smut is desired. And you can also find me on Tumblr as captain-magicalkitty.  
> Oh, yeah. I highly recommend Svakom vibrators. They have some with just that kind of randomizing variable setting. And they are rechargeable.


End file.
